Nebula Rising
by Mystical Machine Gun
Summary: Two stepbrothers trying to survive in space while dreaming of becoming pilots for the Alliance. When life deals you nasty cards and you learn secrets about your family history, who you can you turn to? Family relations, those are quite easy to overlook or? SasuNaru/NaruSasu. Rated M for sex, language and incest.
1. Chapter 1

_I now offer you sci-fi taking place in space! I've written dystopian sci-fi before, but this is actually the first time I'm doing a story like this. Oh and not to forget, this is an incest story, so be warned. I got into space mode thanks to The Martian and brother incest is quirky and it fits this setting well. Both Sasuke and Naruto have dark pasts here and their current life isn't all sunshine either and well, the world I'm offering here – does the same moral code apply or better yet, should it? You decide._

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

 **Pairing** : Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

 **Summary** : Two stepbrothers trying to survive in space while dreaming of becoming pilots for the Alliance. When life deals you nasty cards and you learn secrets about your family history, who you can you turn to? Family relations, those are quite easy to overlook or? SasuNaru/NaruSasu. Rated M for sex, language and incest.

 **Disclaimer** : I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

 **Nebula Rising**

Nebula is rising from the east in two hours, we got to find the beacon before that, Sasuke huffs and I know he is right. After the moon is up, the cave setters will come out and they are hellish and greedy bastards. There is nothing out here except metal scrap and shit, the wind being the only presence making any sounds aside us. The sand gets into our system even when we are clothed well. Scarves and whatnot do not really work and the goggles are the only thing that makes us see anything at all.

Sasuke sets his goggles so that they now scan everything instead of smaller areas like we originally had in mind. The goggles go through anything that could look like a beacon and mine does the same, but it is still taking forever. There are no shitty beacons in this direction, I swear at him, but he just keeps going forward. Our job in this godforsaken planet is to find the beacons for the Alliance Shipyards. The planet is basically a cemetery of old ships and other space crafts that are left to rot here. The process is quite fast, because of the doldrums and the heavy and rusty air. It is a place you do not end up working in because you want to.

Sasuke and I are actually stepbrothers. We are dehumanized thanks to our origin and for the fact that we are wanted criminals. We share the same mother, who is a common expanse whore on brothel aircrafts. She surely as hell did not want kids, but it is not something a lowly life form can decide on their own. No one even knows who is Sasuke's father or mine for that matter, except they hardly are the one and same.

We do not even look alike, if you do not count the little resemblance we have with our mother. Clients or whatnot perhaps, basically everyone fucks prostitutes, since finding partners is made hard when purebred girls are locked inside for safety and breeding. Mother is actually too valuable a term to describe the woman that screamingly pushed us from her filthy womb. After me they cut her oviducts and burnt her uterus from the inside while she was still conscious. Sasuke still remembers the screams, but I do not.

We had to live in the brothel undergrounds with rats, weirdoes and molesters. We slept in sewers and stole our food while dreaming of becoming pilots for the Alliance. Sasuke is two years older than I am. Soon it was clear that the brothel owner, a fat shemale, wanted us as an attraction to the freak show they already held there. We supposedly had potential, since young boys as beautiful and well-formed like us were the perfect meal for the old and nasty customers frequenting the place.

We needed to escape and all I can remember is that Sasuke stabbed the owner with a self-made machete and carved his or her, who the fuck knows, eyes out. That was the starting point of our planetary escape, which led us eventually in the salt mines on Barbuda. Before getting captured we did odd jobs, like smuggling shit from place to place. We were both fighters, since that was the only way to survive.

By the age of fifteen Sasuke had already taught me to use laser point guns, electric executioners and automatic Garoon weaponry. He taught me to use my fists and kill, though the latter I did only when there was no other solution. Mostly he did the nastier jobs and it is not like we really talked about what we were doing, so no, I do not know everything he has done until know.

A year later Sasuke took me to brothels and lowlife bars, where we stayed quite a lot. I still remember my first time in the Love Boom Section brothel near Alamut, where I fucked my first girl. I am not saying she was a pure human, but who the fuck really cares. She was not a looker, but they hardly ever are or they would not whore themselves out. Basic logic and a cunt is a cunt, really. Even if you are fucking the face, it does not diminish the pleasure, if the said partner looks like the ass of a predator bird.

Sasuke got us both girls and we stayed in the same room, since that was way much cheaper. Space in space is a luxury you cannot really afford. As we walked into the room, I can still remember Sasuke grunting that never ever kiss a prostitute and he told me to follow his lead, which I did. I did not know shit about fucking, but gladly the girl took good care of me so that all I had to do was lie on my back.

Sasuke never let girls do this, but I somehow found it oddly arousing. To serve and be served, or something like it. Also, he never looked at them in the face, but made them position themselves on all fours and fucked them from behind. I myself like looking at girls' faces, since they look so different to us, and I hardly ever have the opportunity to see them, so I want to indulge myself a little.

Ending up in the salt mines kind of cut all the fun out, but I knew we could not stay on the run forever. In a way the salt mines were our destiny. A destiny that lasted for two hellish years of which I hardly remember anything aside trying to stay alive and not get fucked in the ass by the men double my size. There are absolutely no women in the mines and those who end up there are not that picky. Sasuke and I were separated immediately, since he was older than I am. Thus he ended up in a different section.

I hardly saw him during those two years and when I did, we never got to talk. I am assuming he had to work for labor mines that are basically the nastiest possibility to end up into or so I have heard. They must have known that he was dangerous or at least capable of doing really nasty shit. As I was younger, I worked in the fuming, which meant that we had to have gas masks on all the time and the fumes burnt your skin enough to change the color into a darker shade and it also burnt all you hairs. Gladly it was not permanent, but still.

We managed, which was probably the reason they offered us a position at the scrap yards. Well, I did not know we would be going together, since all I knew at that time was that I was offered the possibility. I was sure I would never see my brother ever again, but the opportunity meant that I could actually get out fast. Anything seemed more tempting than the life down in the pits, really.

I knew scrap yards as a place was shit too, but at least I would grow hair again and it seemed a legit reason at that time. To my surprise they had offered the same thing to Sasuke too and even paired us up, which suited me more than fine. It proves that he wanted out just as much as I did. I felt lucky for the first time since I was born.

 **P.S. You can find my stories under my penname in Goodreads too! Go and review them there too in case you are there!**


	2. Chapter 2

_I now offer you sci-fi taking place in space! I've written dystopian sci-fi before, but this is actually the first time I'm doing a story like this. Oh and not to forget, this is an incest story, so be warned. I got into space mode thanks to The Martian and brother incest is quirky and it fits this setting well. Both Sasuke and Naruto have dark pasts here and their current life isn't all sunshine either and well, the world I'm offering here – does the same moral code apply or better yet, should it? You decide._

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

 **Pairing** : Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

 **Summary** : Two stepbrothers trying to survive in space while dreaming of becoming pilots for the Alliance. When life deals you nasty cards and you learn secrets about your family history, who you can you turn to? Family relations, those are quite easy to overlook or? SasuNaru/NaruSasu. Rated M for sex, language and incest.

 **Disclaimer** : I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

We have been on planet Boon1 for two months now trying to find those fucking beacons for the Alliance. This is as close as we can get in becoming a part of the Alliance and it is not because they wanted us. We are here because the team before us got killed and our team is already lacking two members. The other one shot himself in the head when he learnt what shit is out there. He thought that it would be wiser to die by his own hand as opposed to getting killed by the cave setters. This happened after the other guy got killed by the same setters, so no wonder he came to this conclusion after seeing the bent and mutilated body in the sand.

We should get more members when they send us the next shipment of shit, Sasuke breathes heavily. This means that we have to wait for another month by ourselves and hope we will survive. I have high hopes that we do, but being alone with Sasuke is somewhat awkward, since he hardly talks anything aside mission information and shit like that. It is like we do not really talk about anything else and it makes me feel restless. It is like I do not know who he is anymore.

I am about to tell him that we really need to go back and there is no point in wandering too far, when suddenly there is big twirling laser storm coming towards us. Fucking shit, I groan and Sasuke takes me by the arm and orders me to run like hell. Nebula is not up yet, I try to shout and he just shouts back that I better run and fucking fast. We get closer to our barracks, but fucking shit I am so much slower than he is running in this fucking gear.

We need to get the safety shield on, he swears and goes to the panel near the entrance door. The safety shield prevents lasers from hitting our barracks and keeps the cave setters out - that is, if we get ourselves inside first. Sasuke gets, but I do not. There is a strong whistling sound when the electromagnetic pulse hits me first and I go down hard. Then the laser power shoot slashes me in the side and the last of the air is knocked out of me.

Fucking shit, I groan and I try to crawl my way to the entrance, but my side is burning and I pull my scarf off to puke in the sand. The door shuffles and opens forcibly and Sasuke gets out with a pulse cannon. He shoots a load towards the shit storm behind me and runs to me. He pushes the cannon towards his back and starts to pull me forcibly inside. Just fucking leave me, I groan in pain, and he tells me to shut the fuck up and I do just that.

We get inside and Sasuke pushes the shield operator with a violent force, and then there is first this weird silence until the boom blows up the horde outside and it becomes silent again. I am on my back on the metal floor and Sasuke lowers his gaze fixing it to my side. We need to get the armor off, he says darkly and I do not really want to know what is inside. He gets right tolls to cut me out of it and then examines the damage done. For fuck's sake, he grunts and I try to look at it myself.

Well, my side is purple and almost blue in places. A lovely color, really. There is a rip too, but gladly it is not all that big, but of course it bleeds. We need to sew the wound and scan it to know more, he swears again and goes on his way to find the stuff to do that. I just keep lying on my back until he gets to me and starts doing his magic. Luckily you will survive, he grunts and takes out the pharmaceutical stapler. He stuns the skin around the wound and fixes the wound as much as he can. My side looks odd with the metal poking and binding my skin.

Naruto, you need to relax, take it easy and lie down, you hear me, he tells me. How the hell will we get shit done, if you are the only one doing anything here and what the fuck do I do, if you get killed, I groan at him, but he does not reply anything to that. It is too quiet, Sasuke suddenly grunts and I notice it too. I will go and check it, he tells me and leaves me on the cold floor. Fucking shit, I groan, since I cannot even move.

Soon Sasuke comes huffing and cursing fully with a big variety of wonderful words of which some are even new to me. The heater does not work, fuck, he shouts and it takes some time for that to register. Wait, what, I shout, since without it we are basically screwed. There are solar panels on the roof, we need to readjust them, but that only works for the daytime, fucking hell, he keeps swearing. The nights on this planet are cold, like really cold.

Cannot we save up the energy, I ask him and he tells me that it is not enough. The daytime is not a problem, since the sun is enough for everything we would need electricity for, but the nighttime is a whole other thing, he groans. How cold are we talking about, I ask him and he looks at me with a frown on his face. Everything is going to freeze here, winter-like, he continues solemnly. But, we can survive that, right, I ask him from my position on the floor. We can survive if we keep each other warm, he says and then there is a silence once again. Then we do that, I tell him.

Sleeping naked under a thermodynamic cover is a part of basic survival skills when you have the said gear, and even better if there are two people warming one another. The point of sleeping naked is that the body heat keeps you warm when you are naked, but if you have clothes, all the energy goes into heating the fabric and thus you yourself end up cold. We are not naked naked, but just in our underwear huddling close.

It is hard for me to find a good position because of my side and Sasuke breathes that he will spoon me, so it will be easier for my side. I get on my good side and he embraces me tightly. The heat from his chest travels to my back and warms me up soon. I start to feel drowsy and he squeezes me tighter and buries his face into my neck. The warmth of it all engulfs us and we both fall asleep.

The morning coldness is nasty and my nose is basically frozen. Sasuke's arms are still around me. He groans into my neck sending shivers down my spine and getting up feels like hell. Gladly the morning sun has already started heating the space, but the metal floor feels nasty anyhow.

For breakfast we heat water and eat package porridge. I have been doing calculations and shit, Sasuke groans and looks me in the eyes. We are stuck here until the emergency unit arrives after a month like planned. We have to endure here until then, which means we will probably miss the opportunity to get off the planet before our time. Without the heating we do not show on scans, he says to me and I get that. The emergency unit that brings us food is our only savior, since they know the route and do not need any scanning devices. We also get the new recruits and that is basically our only choice to get the info about the heater to anyone. Except, it does not mean that those guys can fix it, of course.

During the daytime we keep tracking the beacons and we actually manage to find two more. I do not really know why the Alliance needs these and why are these here in the first place. We do not get to really ask questions. The solar power is enough to keep us going when there is sun, but only if we save it. This then means that we hardly have the pleasure to take showers, which means we stink like shit. Either way, at least we use our time well by trying to repair the ship and the malfunctioning system. Well, Sasuke tries and I am there to offer him the tools basically.

 **Do delight me with reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

_I now offer you sci-fi taking place in space! I've written dystopian sci-fi before, but this is actually the first time I'm doing a story like this. Oh and not to forget, this is an incest story, so be warned. I got into space mode thanks to The Martian and brother incest is quirky and it fits this setting well. Both Sasuke and Naruto have dark pasts here and their current life isn't all sunshine either and well, the world I'm offering here – does the same moral code apply or better yet, should it? You decide._

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

 **Pairing** : Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

 **Summary** : Two stepbrothers trying to survive in space while dreaming of becoming pilots for the Alliance. When life deals you nasty cards and you learn secrets about your family history, who you can you turn to? Family relations, those are quite easy to overlook or? SasuNaru/NaruSasu. Rated M for sex, language and incest.

 **Disclaimer** : I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

During the night I feel fucking sweaty and I can feel movement around me, and I am about to tell Sasuke to go back to sleep, when it fucking hits me. Sasuke's wet and hot mouth connects with the nape of my neck and the shuffling sounds obviously means that he is jerking off behind me. You have got to be kidding me, I swear and I am about to turn around, but Sasuke groans that I better keep still or he will kill me. Payback you motherfucker, Sasuke breathes and fucking bites me in the neck.

From the slowing movements I take it he must have come and his breath feels hot against my skin. I turn around fumingly and tell him to fuck himself somewhere else and not behind my back. Sasuke eyes look dark and there is no trace of any emotion on his face, and times like these scare the fuck out of me. He inhales and looks at me passively.

You have been fucking sucking my neck in your dreams for a couple of nights now, he says nonchalantly. What the fuck are you spouting, I grunt and he reveals the part of his neck that is usually hidden behind his hair. It is covered in hickeys. Err, wait, what, I huff and he looks sternly at me. Why the hell have you not said anything, I ask him and look him in the eyes. I did not want to wake you up from a good dream, Sasuke snorts. I did not know whether you knew what you were doing or not, and perhaps I waited to see how you would react, he smiles crookedly.

You could have done those yourself, I tell him and he just repeats that right, right. Then he gets out of the bed to clean himself and he does it awfully fast so that he does not freeze to death. All this just to revenge, my brother, what the fuck is wrong with you, I groan silently. Bits by bits of the dreams start to come back to me and I am positively sure now that I did those markings on his neck.

I remember this beautiful redheaded girl with three tits that I was about to bang and well, perhaps that dream had been too real. Not that Sasuke looks anything alike the said creature, but still. Sasuke gets back fucking fast and still his body is like made from ice. He is shaking and I wrap myself around him and pull him into me so that we are face to face. It seems your side has healed enough, he tells me through gritted and frozen teeth. Yeah, I can finally move around, I beam at him, since it means that I can actually be of help around here.

Fucking hell, Sasuke grunts and he is still shivering. It is your own fault, I huff at him. I pull my underwear off and help Sasuke's shaking hands to do the same and we press into each other fully. My skill feels like burning for some reason and my groin presses against his, and I am sure I will burn him like this. We fall asleep like this, like two snakes embracing one another and that night we did not feel cold at all.

In the morning I have the most massive hard-on anyone can imagine and I can feel another one like that poking my thigh. Sasuke's dark eyes follow me and I wish him good morning. He just nods and tells me that he could not move, since the sweat had practically glued us together and thus it would be wiser to detach at the same time. Which we do and I stay in the bed when he goes to the toilet first. When he comes back he is fully clothed and looking decent, so I take it he must have dealt with his problem.

I need to jack off, I tell him and tiptoe my way towards the toilet. Do it quickly, Sasuke grunts and is already putting his gear on. While I move my hand jerking in turns, I groan at Sasuke that we need to eat something first. I groan and huff that otherwise I will die in the sand, since the other beacons must be around the other side of the planet, and no way am I walking without energy.

Sasuke pulls the toilet door open and eyes me while I fondle my cock. First he looks at my cock and then keeps his eyes on mine. I am about to come and it is kind of exciting when someone is looking at you jack off. What do you want to eat, he asks me nonchalantly and then I can feel it. The sheer power erupts from my loins to my toes and I end up telling him that him. I want to eat him. Which is not what I meant really, but the logical structure of my brains malfunctioned at that time and I came like a volcano. Sasuke eyes me weirdly and licks his lips just as oddly. Well, sounds nice and all, he smiles crookedly and tells me to get ready for our trip to find the goddamn beacons.

The protein bars tasted like shit, but were useful when you needed a long lasting energy. Our march felt like needles in our back and we did not find any beacons. No cave setters either, which was odd. The whole planet felt like all life had drained from it during the night. The sand got into every pore we had and the winds had gotten strong, so we knew we had to get back soon. Otherwise we would be trapped in a sandstorm, and without any shelter we would be dead and buried here our bodies disappearing forever. Thus we headed back to our base in which we were trapped in for almost a week thanks to the weather conditions.

Only a week until we get the shipment, I tell Sasuke absentmindedly. I thought you would be happier, he replies while changing his shirt. I would, but I am so going insane, I huff at him and he looks at me. I am so fucking horny that I will explode, dammit, I curse out loud and bury my face in my arms. I have been jacking off basically every day and it is of no use, shit, I groan, but Sasuke does not say anything to that.

I raise my gaze for there is a silence in the room that prickles my skin. Sasuke is standing before me his pitch-black eyes boring into mine. You are not the only one, he grunts, but does not move. Then there is silence again. We have been sleeping too closely, I groan silently while my eyes keep traveling on his body. Then suddenly just like that Sasuke moves before me and pushes my chest so that I sink into the sofa.

Glad I am not the only one, a snarky smirk forms on his lips and then he dives for my mouth. His hands bury themselves into my chest, almost through it, and from there into my hair. I pull him closer to me by his new and clean shirt, and we are crashing very hard. I want to come inside you, Sasuke groans into my ear sending shivers down my spine and I keep repeating "yes" into his ear. It is a weird sensation, to want something so badly that you cannot even think straight. Why would you even need to?

 **Thoughts? Comments? Really? Anyone?**


	4. Chapter 4

_I now offer you sci-fi taking place in space! I've written dystopian sci-fi before, but this is actually the first time I'm doing a story like this. Oh and not to forget, this is an incest story, so be warned. I got into space mode thanks to The Martian and brother incest is quirky and it fits this setting well. Both Sasuke and Naruto have dark pasts here and their current life isn't all sunshine either and well, the world I'm offering here – does the same moral code apply or better yet, should it? You decide._

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

 **Pairing** : Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

 **Summary** : Two stepbrothers trying to survive in space while dreaming of becoming pilots for the Alliance. When life deals you nasty cards and you learn secrets about your family history, who you can you turn to? Family relations, those are quite easy to overlook or? SasuNaru/NaruSasu. Rated M for sex, language and incest.

 **Disclaimer** : I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

There are just the two of us and my boner is already pressing hard against Sasuke's groin. In the heat of the moment I just want a cock up my ass, fucking me relentlessly until I cum, and drain my soul out of me due to it. Sasuke turns me around and pulls my pants down swiftly and I settle on the couch facing the backrest. I breathe heavily and tell him to get on with it. He jerks off a couple of times and then spits on his cock before setting it to my entrance.

I begin to push my ass towards his cock until he rams it inside me with a force. I hiss "yes" once again and tell him to move. I want to come so bad, I whine as he pounds my ass with powerful trusts. Sasuke pulls my ass towards him and sinks his fingers into my hips rolling his cock inside me. His balls hit my ass as he sinks the whole of his cock into me, and I just keep grunting faster. It feels so good to be taken like this and I get closer and closer to cumming.

Sasuke huffs loudly and I groan almost screamingly that I am about to explode. He picks up the pace and fucks me relentlessly burying himself fully inside me, and I cum without touching my dick at all. I can feel my soul emanating from me along with my spunk that decorates the black material of the couch. Sasuke keeps pounding me so much so that he too orgasms and cums inside me. I can feel how his spunk travels into me and he milks it all, but does not pull out.

Shit, I grunt and Sasuke keeps up this small movement, still sliding in and out of me with his half-limp cock. He keeps doing it until I can feel it hardening once again inside me and I roll my ass against it. Soon his cock has grown into its full length and then he stops just to order me to turn around. Get on my lap, he tells me and I seat myself on him. Turn my way, he continues and I sit on his rigid cock, sucking him in me.

Sasuke pulls me closer by squeezing my ass towards him. His whole length is inside me, and we sit just like that facing each other. Good, he asks hazily looking really hot, his air muzzled like that. I nod and he begins moving and pulling me into him so that I can easily rock my body into him while he helps me. I moan as his cock feels me up and fondles my insides with a sharp precision.

I am fucking spent. My ass is full of cum that leaks out every once in a while, but I have no intention of cleaning it. Mostly because my legs, back and ass hurt like a bulldozer had run over me. I rest on the couch my stomach white from my own cum and my breathing is still uneven. That was good, I hum to Sasuke. He smiles lightly and then proceeds to clean himself in the toilet.

He gets back and puts his garments back on, and I finally have the strength to drag my ass to the toilet too. I actually take a quick shower and clean the cum from inside of me. I stick my fingers up my ass and stretch the hole while using my muscles to push the last of the stuff out. I feel so much lighter and my brains seem to function better too, and although I am saying this, this encounter did not end up in a fucking frenzy.

The days we use trying to find those beacons, and we come to a conclusion that they must have been buried in the sand, or the cave setters have found them and taken them for god knows what reason. Do we really need to try to search for them, I keep whining, and Sasuke just grunts back that I better get a shovel. A shovel I got. One of the beacons we ended up accidentally finding near the metal corpse of an abandoned royal ship. It was half-buried in a pile of crap and without me kicking it by a chance, we would not have been so lucky.

It fucking hurt like hell and my brother, the gracious, just laughed his ass off. We dug the sand around it and the beacon was not active, so finding it with our goggles on solely would had taken us forever. We dragged the beacon back to our headquarters and Sasuke used the rest of the day trying to get it to work. Why does it even need to work, I ask him. I am just trying to see if it works, since if it does not, then it was all for nothing, really, he murmurs. We were told to bring these back no matter what, I eye him suspiciously, but he does not reply anything to that.

Somehow I have the feeling you know more than you tell me, I groan and he just tells me to shut the fuck up. The funny thing is that nothing here has actually gotten us any closer to one another. After the mines Sasuke has been annoyed most of the time and he does not talk. Like, he did not talk before either all that much, but now it feels super awkward all the time and I do not know how to fix this. We only have a couple of days left, I tell him and his movements slow down. It is not a suggestion, but somehow this feels like the only thing connecting us on at least some level.

Sasuke gets up and walks to me. His dark eyes search mine, but I do not know what he sees or what he wants to see. This time it is me closing the distance and pulling him into me. We end up on the metallic kitchen table me sitting on it, and both of us getting our shirts off. Get on your stomach, he orders me and the surface of the table feels cold against my bare skin. He pulls my pants down and I tell him to enter me.

Instead of just ramming inside, I feel something wet and hot licking and sucking my hole. Sasuke pushes his tongue inside me and nibs and wets the skin and my knees buckle. God, I moan. The pleasure is ticklish, hot and stimulating on many levels. He spits into my ass and then retorts just to set himself to the best angle. Do it, I hear myself plead, and he pushes inside. My cock twitches as he slides in swiftly. My ass is full of Sasuke and he keeps moving, pushing in and pulling out, feeling me up. He pushes himself fully into me so that I can feel his thighs, balls and hair against my skin.

He buries his fingers into my hips, his nails sinking into the tender flesh. The movement is hot and sharp, grinding its way through me and I love being fucked like this. Like, there is no mercy and I am just taken. His cock fondles my sweet spot and my orgasm starts to grow inside me. I roll my hips and move back into him until I cum, my rigid member hanging in between my legs, straight to the floor. No touching at all and I just leak sperm like a goddamn hose.

You are so fucking tight, you make me go insane, Sasuke grunts and shoots his milk into my ass. He rides his orgasm into me, pumps it all like water and I gladly take it all. Then he pulls out and the magic is gone, if there ever was any. I limp to the toilet, but I do not have the energy to clean my ass and thus I just wipe the excess spunk from my skin.

 **Thoughts? Comments? Really? Anyone?**


	5. Chapter 5

_I now offer you sci-fi taking place in space! I've written dystopian sci-fi before, but this is actually the first time I'm doing a story like this. Oh and not to forget, this is an incest story, so be warned. I got into space mode thanks to The Martian and brother incest is quirky and it fits this setting well. Both Sasuke and Naruto have dark pasts here and their current life isn't all sunshine either and well, the world I'm offering here – does the same moral code apply or better yet, should it? You decide._

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

 **Pairing** : Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

 **Summary** : Two stepbrothers trying to survive in space while dreaming of becoming pilots for the Alliance. When life deals you nasty cards and you learn secrets about your family history, who you can you turn to? Family relations, those are quite easy to overlook or? SasuNaru/NaruSasu. Rated M for sex, language and incest.

 **Disclaimer** : I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

The last days we use trying to locate the last beacons around this area, but we do not find them. It is like the earth has swallowed them and our goggles give no readings of their whereabouts. We dig and whatnot, but it is hard because of the winds that have started to grow stronger. We have scarves over our faces, but the sand gets everywhere until even your veins are full of it. It is no use, Sasuke yells and I know he is right.

Thus the last day we use to clean the hangar and try to make the space livable for the new crew. While cleaning and such, it occurs to me that this is probably the most I get out of my brother. When the new crew arrives, it means that our communication will solidly disappear, since fucking is basically the only form of communication we do around here, which is sad. I just do not know how to connect with him and the sex itself does not bother me, since it is just relieving each other when there is nothing else.

I keep rearranging shit around the place until I notice that Sasuke is nowhere to be seen. Then I hear clanging and other metallic sounds, and lastly find him sitting in the middle of the main room working his way with the newest beacon we found a while ago. I look at the ground, the new grease stains and tools scattered around and fuck, this is shit. I am about to tell him to stick the excess shit up his ass for undoing my cleaning, until I notice that there is something different about the beacon.

The beacon does not have its safety shell on, I mumble aloud and Sasuke tells me I am one perceptive Sherlock Cockface Holmes. I dismiss his comment and ask him whether the beacon was the one that was buried and he nods. The shells protect the beacons so that no one can use them wrongly - mostly it makes it possible to destroy them or basically anything else aside their original purpose of usage. Beacons are, in a sense, a top secret agenda and no one knows what they are used for, since basically you can have multiple possibilities depending on how they are manufactured.

They tend to look the same though, black sticks with lights. I am not an engineer, so I do not really understand this whole thing, but Sasuke seems to know. I do not know how, but he does. Can you make it work, like I do not know what it is supposed to do, but can you fix it, I ask him and he groans. Precisely what I am doing and I think I can, perhaps, he exhales looking serious while keeping his eyes on the black stick. The beacon starts to hum weirdly and I am not sure if it is supposed to do that, but it is kind of mesmerizing.

Suddenly there is a zap sound and the beacon comes alive. The red light scans the room until the thing creates a hologram before our eyes. Fucking shit, I breathe looking at the images it offers all the while a female voice delights us with the safety protocols. Can you override those, I ask Sasuke, who just looks at me with a half a smirk and tells me that of fucking course. There is another zap sound and what we now see makes my stomach churn.

A green planet, well, not so much green, but there are plants and such. The beacons were made to create a magnetic field that would suck in plantation, so that the land would become more fertile in a shorter time. They were trying to make this planet habitable, Sasuke says neutrally, and chills run down my spine, since if you look outside you know something went wrong. Well, mostly I think this planet had the potential and they were trying to work it up and then, well…, the last of Sasuke's words trail off.

We get to see the images, since the beacon reports the results. It would seem that the process was too fast for the planet and the magnetic pull was too much, as it pulled the plantation and greenery from its roots instead of reinforcing it. Were they in a hurry, I ask Sasuke, who says that they are always in a hurry. I am looking at the images how the planet was drained and those staying here had to leave until there was just sand. Then the cave setters came along, since they were the only ones to survive in surroundings like this.

Those who could not flee the planet by the time there was nothing left died here and were buried in the sand. Not many had the opportunity to leave, since the planet is in the outer rings of the solar system and they purposively chose people who wanted to stay. The early settlers vanished soon, since when the plants disappeared, the sand took immediately over and the winds that were bound by the trees had now plains and plains to travel freely. In just decades everything disappeared.

The end of the recording makes another zap sound, and now we know why the Alliance wants all the beacons back. They must have known some of them were cracked by the harsh weather or something else and then this would be public information, which I take the Alliance does not want. Shit, I did not even know that there had been anything on this planet, I curse silently and Sasuke looks bewildered too.

We rewind the recording over and over again to see the planet die and wither away. It feels like such a waste. Why did they not study the ground first to understand that the plantation was on the surface instead of grounded? Why did they send people here before everything was ready? The lack of funding and the need to make things work fast, Sasuke exhales. Shit, I curse.

 **Week ago I turned 30 and spent my birthday in Seoul, South Korea – sorry you had to wait for the update. Now, as a present, delight me with reviews (both positive and negative ones are welcome)!**


	6. Chapter 6

_I now offer you sci-fi taking place in space! I've written dystopian sci-fi before, but this is actually the first time I'm doing a story like this. Oh and not to forget, this is an incest story, so be warned. I got into space mode thanks to The Martian and brother incest is quirky and it fits this setting well. Both Sasuke and Naruto have dark pasts here and their current life isn't all sunshine either and well, the world I'm offering here – does the same moral code apply or better yet, should it? You decide._

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

 **Pairing** : Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

 **Summary** : Two stepbrothers trying to survive in space while dreaming of becoming pilots for the Alliance. When life deals you nasty cards and you learn secrets about your family history, who you can you turn to? Family relations, those are quite easy to overlook or? SasuNaru/NaruSasu. Rated M for sex, language and incest.

 **Disclaimer** : I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

The new crew will arrive soon, Sasuke tells me impassively and it takes time for the information to sink in. Finally we will get the heating to work, hopefully, he continues, but I do not really have anything to say to that. Mostly because I have not minded us sleeping huddled close together, but I am not so sure about him. Sounds good, I reply not really thinking about the implication of that.

I feel like shit, I eventually tell him, since it is the truth. This whole thing, it feels so wrong, I mumble and he keeps his eyes on me. Sasuke moves closer to me, resting his palms on my shoulders. Naruto, he whispers and strokes my cheek lightly. Then my brother kisses me on the lips. It is a tender kiss, slow and anticipating. His warm lips seek mine until I give in and let him invade my mouth. Slowly rubbing his way in, Sasuke keeps tasting my mouth and licking my lips gently and I give in all the more.

It is a perfect feel-good moment meant to assure me. Then he breaks the kiss and keeps his eyes on me once again, his face so close to mine. Sasuke's lips are pink and moist, plump even, and I seek that touch once again. The kissing gets heated, more eager and demanding, Sasuke's hands are traveling inside my shirt and mine are seeking his hips. Everything gets desperate, like it always does.

Instead of just doing it here just like this, Sasuke halts his movements and looks me in the eyes. Bed, I want to take you on the bed, he groans and that is probably the first time I hear him speaking during these escapades of ours. He takes me by the hand and pulls me after him and then pushes me on the bed. We strip down and the intimacy of it feels oddly surreal.

Sasuke presses me into the mattress and gets on top of me and we keep kissing tenderly once again. We rub against each other and cling to the gentleness of it. Make me feel good, I groan into my brother's ear and he whispers that he would love to. Using spit as lube he rubs his cock first. He looks at me with a cryptic smile, and then pushes in slowly and deliberately while watching me. It feels so good to have him inside me and I subconsciously start to meet my movements with his.

With long and slow strides, Sasuke pushes inside me rolling his cock so that it fondles me fully. Oh god, oh god, I whisper wantonly, but there is no god on this planet and no god in the whole of space either. Sasuke does not pick up the pace, but keeps this perfect rhythm and he dives in for another kiss. I want to fill you up fully, he groans into my ear and I just keep repeating that yes. I have never had sex like this, I did not know it could be like this.

You are making me cum, I breathe heavily and he just tells me that I should do it. The warmth travels inside my veins, and the tingling moves from my loins into my stomach, clenching my insides. My cock twitches as it spurts hot and sticky cum on to my stomach and all my muscles cramp, making Sasuke's cock pulsate inside me. He empties himself inside me, but keeps moving still. I want more of you, he whispers and I squeeze him into a tight embrace.

He keeps moving slightly inside me and the more he does it, the more I can feel how his cock becomes rigid again, filling my ass. My own cock answers to the hotness and starts twitching too. I pull my brother into a kiss once again, learning the shape of his mouth and licking and sucking his lips. His skin feels like lava on me and I pull him deeper into me, I want his whole length into me. This time he pushes in more tightly and pulls out his cock almost completely before diving in again.

You are making me cum again, I groan with a ragged breath and he keeps moving and repeating "yes" faintly into me ear. My eyesight becomes blurry, it starts from the outer edge of my vision until it is hard to see and then I basically explode. It actually hurts when I cum with force, and my fingers sink into Sasuke's shoulders scraping the skin. Fucking hell, I scream and then he does his final push and so he cums too. He falls on top of me spent and tired, but looking content.

Sasuke is actually smiling and I tell him that this is probably the first time since the mines I see him doing that. He just snorts and pulls out. My stomach is full of cum, but I just do not care enough to do anything about it this time either. I can do that in the morning, since it seems we both want to enjoy this post-coital bliss. He pulls me into him and kisses me softly. You are perfect, he mumbles against my skin, but I am not sure I heard it right. We fall asleep glued to each other by cum and it is the first time I actually feel content on this planet.

In the morning we take a shower and put on some clean clothes. Sasuke seems so much more relaxed, which is positive. It is not like it shows on his face though. Mostly it is how he moves and does things. I am giddy too, since today means that we are soon off of this planet. I will so head to a brothel then, since I need to stick my dick into something too. Sasuke and I doing this is not permanent and I do not think either of us would want that, since it would complicate things and we are half-brothers too, so there is that too.

Last night was the last night, which perhaps made it more sentimental. I most certainly like a thick cock up my ass, but it is not something I seek. It is the same for Sasuke, I think? I do not know for sure, but I have hard time believing his first choice would be to bang his own brother. We do not discuss shit like this and soon my thoughts fly to other things such as seeing the carrier landing outside.

 **Any thoughts dear readers?**


	7. Chapter 7

_I now offer you sci-fi taking place in space! I've written dystopian sci-fi before, but this is actually the first time I'm doing a story like this. Oh and not to forget, this is an incest story, so be warned. I got into space mode thanks to The Martian and brother incest is quirky and it fits this setting well. Both Sasuke and Naruto have dark pasts here and their current life isn't all sunshine either and well, the world I'm offering here – does the same moral code apply or better yet, should it? You decide._

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

 **Pairing** : Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

 **Summary** : Two stepbrothers trying to survive in space while dreaming of becoming pilots for the Alliance. When life deals you nasty cards and you learn secrets about your family history, who you can you turn to? Family relations, those are quite easy to overlook or? SasuNaru/NaruSasu. Rated M for sex, language and incest.

 **Disclaimer** : I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

They are here, I breathe and we go and unlock the hatches. Five guys walk into the hall, and the one in the front has a huge grin on his face. Hello boys, the brunette hums and whistles too. I am Kiba, the crew leader of these boys here and with me are Zetsu, Kabuto, Shino and Neji. I do hope some of you can fix the fucking heater, is the first thing Sasuke says out loud and Kiba grins. Yeah, we can, probably, he then laughs sheepishly.

No wonder you did not show on any of the scanners, so we kind of presumed this was the case, he laughs and then looks at us weirdly. How the hell did you keep yourself warm, I wonder, he continues, but we do not elaborate. We need to get that fixed right away, Sasuke groans and leads Kiba and Shino to the maintenance room. I am looking at these three left with me and then it fucking dawns on me. The reason why Zetsu and Kabuto look so goddamn familiar. They were with me in the mines and Zetsu was the bastard who had his eyes on me.

It is really Kabuto who looks more familiar though, since the creep was always there where I was too, following me for obviously because of the other creep, Zetsu. It all comes back to me like the fact that I barely escaped them, and now I am stuck here in this tiny space with them. Zetsu keeps his eyes on me, and thus I can presume that he still has some weird lingering attachment and cold shivers run down my spine. Kabuto keeps his eyes on the floor and I keep my eyes on Neji. For fuck's sake.

Sasuke gets back and tells us that the guys keep trying to fix the damned thing, so we better get all of us something to eat. We start to unpack the containers from their ship to our barracks, which is great, since it keeps all of us preoccupied. I decide not to tell my brother in case nothing happens and the guy just gets his kicks from staring and does nothing else. During mealtime I am practically all over the walls, because Zetsu is really creeping me out.

He has been following me the whole day and I have a really bad feeling about the whole thing. Sasuke, Kiba and I sit together, since he is the only one with whom you can have a decent conversation, and it seems that he knows Sasuke at least on some level. The other guys are farther away talking about something, which amazes me. I goddamn hope they are not a gang though.

What do you know about the other guys and precisely about Zetsu and Kabuto, I breathe and look at Kiba. Well, not much, they were assigned to my team and that is that, I only know Shino, but he does not talk that much, since they cut his tongue back in the mines, Kiba huffs. Shit, Sasuke curses and I suddenly feel very sick. Why do you want to know, Kiba asks me, and I tell them that the fucker has followed me in the mines and now here too. Why did you not tell me right away, Sasuke scrunches his face and I hastily tell him that I was not sure first, but now I was definitely sure. Zetsu's eyes burn a hole into my back as we speak.

We keep discussing things till late, since the other members need to know how things work around here, and looking at my brother's rigid posture he is about to kill someone at this point, since he is not social or talkative and now he needs to be both. After everything we still sit at the long tables drinking and I definitely like this Kiba, with whom I can actually talk and it feels like I have not talked in ages, which is of course true. I know who you guys are, Kiba smiles weirdly and I do not have the foggiest idea what he is talking about. It is a part of the reason why I am here, he continues cryptically and I see Sasuke tensing next to me.

I know who your father is, Kiba blurts weirdly. We do not share a father, I tell him, but he just keeps smiling that toothy grin. Oh, but you do and Sasuke sure knows this shit, Kiba grins maliciously while looking at Sasuke. Say what, I ask them both. Your brother probably did not tell you, but you two are actual biological brothers and not stepbrothers, really, Kiba keeps grinning and I once again feel sick. Are you serious, I ask Kiba and he nods and then looks at Sasuke. Is this true, I ask my brother and he nods.

When…, I begin, but he cuts me before I end the sentence by telling me that since the mines. Fuck you, you have known since the mines and you know, you could have told me before we, before we…, I cannot even end the damn thing, since it is absurd. You could have told me, I breathe and bury my head in my arms. It would have not changed anything, Sasuke says and I tell him that perhaps not for him.

Oh, this is not the best part yet, Kiba grins and I am not so sure if I want to hear anything more. You are both the sons of the Alliance Governor Orochimaru, Kiba says, his voice suddenly very grave. It is as if the time itself stops when those words leave his lips and my mind goes blank. I look at my brother, but his expression never fails him. Yeah, I figured that out, Sasuke breathes, but looks uneasy. More like uneasy for the reason that he was right than because of anything else. It pisses me off.

When I look at my brother he surely looks like Orochimaru actually, not a full resemblance, but overall, I think. I do not, which makes it odd. You must be thinking how the fuck is it possible, right, Kiba senses my thoughts. When you Naruto were born they made tests, since well, your whore of a mother was Orochimaru's pet. She hid Sasuke well, but the second pregnancy was not so easy and the Alliance caught her.

Of course the whore would have liked to get money and make a ruckus and having two kids for the governor would have been a scandal, so they destroyed all the resemblance your mother had with you two, Kiba continues and it all makes so much sense. Though I must say that technically it is kind of hard to be a whore when you have only ever been with one person, Kiba breathes and I shudder. How much did you know, I ask Sasuke. He looks at me with those pitch-black eyes and tells me that hardly anything about the details, only some he had heard in the mines, but none of them were confirmed.

Your father knows you exist, Kiba then concludes and the world comes crashing down. Basically you are saying that Sasuke and I have the same parents making us full siblings, Orochimaru is our father and he knows we are here, I groan at Kiba, who nods. I need to think and when I am done, Sasuke, we need to fucking talk, I groan at my brother and then I take my leave. I go to the toilet and puke everything I have in my stomach. Too much information at one go.

 **A penny for your thoughts? Or is there even anyone reading this?**


	8. Chapter 8

_I now offer you sci-fi taking place in space! I've written dystopian sci-fi before, but this is actually the first time I'm doing a story like this. Oh and not to forget, this is an incest story, so be warned. I got into space mode thanks to The Martian and brother incest is quirky and it fits this setting well. Both Sasuke and Naruto have dark pasts here and their current life isn't all sunshine either and well, the world I'm offering here – does the same moral code apply or better yet, should it? You decide._

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

 **Pairing** : Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

 **Summary** : Two stepbrothers trying to survive in space while dreaming of becoming pilots for the Alliance. When life deals you nasty cards and you learn secrets about your family history, who you can you turn to? Family relations, those are quite easy to overlook or? SasuNaru/NaruSasu. Rated M for sex, language and incest.

 **Disclaimer** : I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

What pisses me off the most is surely the fact that Sasuke knew some of this shit and had not told me. Like the fact that we indeed are actual brothers, which makes our messing around way more incestuous than I originally thought. It is kind of weird to think that we are made from the same building blocks and basically us uniting just brings us closer to our mother. Our mother, who was not what we thought she was, or at least what I thought.

I cannot remember almost anything about those times and Sasuke has never corrected me, so up to some point he probably did not know either. At least not those grotesque characteristics and details of the said thing, since we did not see those ourselves and it would seem that not many knew. Did I hate her for nothing or was she about to extort money from Orochimaru? Who knows. But to think he knows about us and has not done anything yet kind of worries me.

I take my time and for days I do not speak to my brother or anyone else for that matter. I do my routine checkups in our barracks and keep myself busy with small repairs and other crap. It is not that I just mainly ponder this shit, but more or so I do not think at all. While I am in the backroom arranging and counting food supplies, I hear a faint knock on the door and then the said door opens. Kabuto stands in the doorway, Zetsu standing behind him.

You, I groan and Kabuto just says that we need to talk. Right, talk, I snort and I am already scanning the room so I can escape when they start their molestation fair. Zetsu pushes the door close and blocks the door, since you cannot lock the door. It would be a shitty thing if this ever got locked, since it contains all our food. You cannot trust Kiba, Kabuto exhales and looks me in the eyes. And I should trust you, I laugh slightly, but I am the only one laughing.

You cannot trust your brother either, Kabuto then says and I am not so sure what he tries to imply. Why is that, I ask them. Kiba works for your father, how the fuck would Orochimaru know you are here and suddenly he barges in telling you all that stuff like nothing, Kabuto groans. So, basically you heard, and you guys have been following me since the mines too, so how come you are not the shitheads forking for the Alliance Governor, I ask anger growing inside my stomach.

I have had with this shit, I grunt and decide to take my leave, but Zetsu stops me. We work for your mother, or, we did, Zetsu sighs and I am paralyzed suddenly. You never wondered why you were safe in the mines, how you ended up here and how Sasuke miraculously ended up here with you, Zetsu groans keeping his palm on my shoulder.

They tell me that Sasuke probably works for our father too and arranged everything so that we would reunite and that he could take me to Orochimaru for whatever reason, Kabuto and Zetsu did not really know more and the little of it was not solid knowledge either. I keep thinking back, understanding this pattern and yes, it is odd how we got here.

It is odd that soon we are free or are we? Still, it makes no sense why Sasuke would enjoy carnal desires with me just like that, not to forget the last time that was more like love making no matter how you look at it. In a way I kind of blocked that out totally, but now that I am analyzing it, it feels weird.

Why are you helping me or this is helping, I ask the both of them. I was indebted, Kabuto says and walks to the door not looking back and perhaps his debt was paid like this. Zetsu then pulls me into him and turns my face towards his. Then he kisses me on the lips tenderly and I do not know why, but I kiss him back and it is a long and hot swapping of fluids that leaves us breathless. My reasons are way more selfish than that, he smiles and they take their leave.

I am left standing in the room my mouth still tingling, and suddenly Sasuke is standing in the doorway. Once again he looks impassive and I keep thinking how long has he been standing there, and how much did he see or hear. I wake up from my stupor and I tell him that we need to talk.

Why did you not tell me, I ask Sasuke my voice sounding tired and worn. There was nothing to tell, he says and anger rises inside me with those words. I tell him what I heard from those two, well, not all, but mostly how we should have been the tight unit I thought we were, and now looking back, everything feels so fake. I curse at him, ask him about the mines and my own conclusions, and he does not deny any of it. Why are we here together, I then ask and there is a silence after it.

Because I worked my ass off to make it happen, to get you back, he then says. What did you do, I begin until I get what he has done. Sasuke has removed all the obstacles like he always does. I am too good at closing my eyes, I snort and I take a few steps back. Sasuke's eyes flash when I do that and his posture gets rigid once more. Are you working for him, I then whisper and I am fucking scared of what he will reply. Are you selling me out, I continue and he looks…hurt.

My brother walks to me and I step back until I am next to the wall and I cannot get farther away anymore. Sasuke raises his hand and I automatically flinch. His eyes look fierce and he strokes my cheek. No, I do not, he groans in a low voice. I can see why you would think that though, he exhales tiredly. It hurts still, he continues and I look him in the eyes. It took me so much to get you here with me, he mumbles and starts kissing my jaw and neck lightly.

I was afraid I would lose you again, if you knew the truth, he breathes hotly against my skin. Trust me, it is all I ask, he then stops and makes me look him in the eyes once more. I have a plan, Sasuke's voice sounds oddly dull and grave at the same time. I search his face, but there is nothing that would make me assume that what he tells me is not the truth. Sasuke is earnest like that and with him you always get what you order.

You better be worth my trust, I grunt and there is a still grin on his face that makes him look sinister. Am I not always, he smiles and kisses me on the lips and then bites my bottom lip, so that it starts to bleed. He does not need to say anything more, since I already know what it means.

 **So, how about it? Like this or not? Sorry the update got delayed…my computer doesn't let me in and I had to create backup files to save the stuff I've already written to my other computer, unh.**


	9. Chapter 9

_I now offer you sci-fi taking place in space! I've written dystopian sci-fi before, but this is actually the first time I'm doing a story like this. Oh and not to forget, this is an incest story, so be warned. I got into space mode thanks to The Martian and brother incest is quirky and it fits this setting well. Both Sasuke and Naruto have dark pasts here and their current life isn't all sunshine either and well, the world I'm offering here – does the same moral code apply or better yet, should it? You decide._

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

 **Pairing** : Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

 **Summary** : Two stepbrothers trying to survive in space while dreaming of becoming pilots for the Alliance. When life deals you nasty cards and you learn secrets about your family history, who you can you turn to? Family relations, those are quite easy to overlook or? SasuNaru/NaruSasu. Rated M for sex, language and incest.

 **Disclaimer** : I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

Two days later two Alliance ships land on the planet and everything Kabuto and Zetsu told me somehow turns into reality. Of course Orochimaru is not on board, but his henchmen are and we are told to follow them to the Alliance headquarters on Nebula. The moon we see from here. I have never been on it actually. The Governor wants to meet you two, a guy in a black attire neutrally says to us, but we do not reply to that and just follow him, since all the men have high-tech laser guns that I have not seen before.

We are escorted into the ship that takes off immediately to Nebula. No one really talks to us or anything, and we just wait for further instructions. Everything is so suffocating and I have no idea what is going to happen, except it is hardly anything good. The atmosphere kind of gives off such vibes. The ship lands on Nebula after seven long hours of space traveling and I do not feel so good. We are then escorted to the premise that consists of black buildings that do not seem to have any windows or doors.

The invisible panel doors slide to the sides and we move inside the tallest of the buildings and then head towards the upper floors. We are left to our own devices when we are finally where we are supposed to be – whatever that place is. Sasuke is very silent beside me and oddly calm, which in itself scares the living shit out of me. We are in a large room that has hardly anything inside aside a table and a chair. Must be his office, I mumble and the walls talk back in echoes. Fucking hell, I curse.

I do not know how long we are in that confined space, but it feels like forever before another wall slides to the side and a dark figure enters the space. Well, my boys, a heavy voice fills the room with a serene and scary power. Orochimaru walks to us and he looks like he is smiling, when in reality he is not. I do not really know, since he looks motherfucking scary. You turned out to be great, he smiles slightly and looks at us both very keenly.

Your mother tried her best to hide you, but here you are, he then continues as if he is not talking to anyone precise. I only ever needed one though, Orochimaru snickers. He runs his fingers on Sasuke's cheek before he walks to me. Well, since it is common knowledge now that I have bastards, I should probably use that to my advantage, huh, he now laughs sinisterly. You see, it will look extremely good that I now have someone to continue my work, and a son surely will make me look like a people's man, he talks out loud, but I am still not sure where he is going with this.

Sasuke stands rigidly next to me as if he knows what will happen. If I had known that Sasuke is like a splitting image of me, I would have got rid of you Naruto all those years ago, Orochimaru snickers and then laughs dryly. But the little bitch kept you both hidden probably knowing this and then my men lost you, those incompetent bastards, and now you are both here, he almost talks to himself. How happy can a father be, he beams and cold shivers run down my spine. But, let us not get ahead of ourselves, my boys, Orochimaru beams some more.

A guy comes into the room holding a tray and three glasses. We must celebrate that I have found my children, Orochimaru continues with a sugary voice that creeps me out. He makes us drink, which makes this superimposed. After drinking the bitter liquid I start to feel slightly nauseous and the world begins to spin around. Somehow this does not surprise me at all and I try to see if Sasuke is feeling the same effects, but I am already out cold before that happens. Fucking hell, I manage to curse and it is as if someone had switched the lights off.

When I wake up feeling groggy, I notice I am tied up. Well, my hands are tied behind my back and I am on my knees in a grey room that is smaller than the other one. Shit, I curse and try to clear my head, but it seems to take its time. Sasuke, I try to voice out, but it sounds muffled and thus I shut my mouth before trying again. I am all alone in the room until Orochimaru and Sasuke walk in, and sure as hell Sasuke is not tied up, but walking beside our supposed father. Your brother and I had a nice little chat, Orochimaru smiles and the creepiness of it does not promise any good.

You see, I only need one heir like I told you before and your brother obviously looks the part, so I do not really have any use for you, to put it simply, Orochimaru says in a singsong voice. They both stand before me and look at me, but I cannot read Sasuke's expression at all. It is going to be a brothers' battle, since people like those, instead of disappearances and whatnot, the man keeps spouting and it would seem that he wants Sasuke to kill me and then they would announce that I lost the battle. So, a battle to the death or something like it with a fixed outcome. Sounds awfully stupid, I spit at Orochimaru, who looks at me sternly.

Be glad that at least one of you survives from this, when it could be that neither of you did, he continues stretching his voice beyond recognition. As much as I hate the guy, he is right. There was never really a possibility we could walk out of this, since everyone was ready to sell us out and would be till the ends of time. It is no wonder he chose my brother either, since if it is the survival of the fittest, he surely is the fittest.

 **Oh, what will happen? Do tell me what you think about this!**


	10. Chapter 10

_I now offer you sci-fi taking place in space! I've written dystopian sci-fi before, but this is actually the first time I'm doing a story like this. Oh and not to forget, this is an incest story, so be warned. I got into space mode thanks to The Martian and brother incest is quirky and it fits this setting well. Both Sasuke and Naruto have dark pasts here and their current life isn't all sunshine either and well, the world I'm offering here – does the same moral code apply or better yet, should it? You decide._

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

 **Pairing** : Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

 **Summary** : Two stepbrothers trying to survive in space while dreaming of becoming pilots for the Alliance. When life deals you nasty cards and you learn secrets about your family history, who you can you turn to? Family relations, those are quite easy to overlook or? SasuNaru/NaruSasu. Rated M for sex, language and incest.

 **Disclaimer** : I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

Orochimaru pulls out a white blade from its sheath. The blade has holes in it and it is carved into a beautiful, slightly bent shape. It is a ritual knife from days long gone and it is efficient, that much I can give you, Orochimaru tells me and supposedly I should be happy that it will be a quick death. He offers the blade to Sasuke, who examines the blade with curiosity and care. I close my eyes. If you end Naruto's life here, I promise you anything you would ever want and you will become my legit successor, I hear his proud voice echoing in the room and I just squeeze my eyes shut more tightly.

That is the thing…, I hear Sasuke say back to him. He is all I have ever wanted, you see, Sasuke continues and it takes time for it all to register into my brains and then splash. Something warm and sticky bursts on to my face and I open my eyes to find the blade in my brother's hand still, but now Orochimaru's neck laughing like a maniac. My brother has cut his throat sideways and blood spurts everywhere and he surely looks like a fucking fountain.

Sasuke has cut the man's vocal cords too and he cannot scream, but looks at us like we are not from this world and there is disbelief in his eyes. He falls down into a pool of deep dark red and the only sounds we hear are gurgling ones. Sasuke carelessly walks to me and kneels down, but does not open the ties. We need to run, I tell him, but he does not move. He just keeps his eyes on me, until he smiles oddly. No, I am saving you, he breathes and I do not see how that could happen in this situation.

It is your job to take his place as the legal heir, he then says and I know now why he does not untie me. Untie me, I order, but Sasuke does not obey. You will correct the wrong, we are finally in the Alliance, my brother, he smiles and I curse, but it is as if he does not listen at all.

Then Sasuke leans in and kisses me on the lips hungrily, desperately and I kiss him back with all my might. Soon we hear running steps, shouting and alarms. All hell has broken loose, since of course there are monitoring devices everywhere. Soon the room is filled with people with guns all pointing their barrels towards Sasuke. They arrest him and then take him away. I do not get to see him after that.

Sasuke was sentenced to the mines and there to a place not many came back from. Four years for manslaughter and not just any man, but the Alliance Governor. They created this myth around the whole thing and built a road for me to follow in my father's footsteps, when in reality it was not something I wanted. Still, even a dumbass like myself knew that the galaxy needed steadiness and someone to correct the ways of the former governor. During the later years Orochimaru had basically lost it, and now I had to make everything right, and of course I had help to do it, but I did not have my brother there. You can get used to everything, I guess.

Now years later I am celebrating my birthday. I am in my room by myself, before me a stack of envelopes from girls who are of legal marrying age and I feel suffocated. Sooner or later you have to, I was told. There is a cool breeze in the room and perhaps I forgot to close the door, but I am quite sure I did not. There by the door stands a man covered in black attire and a hood. At first I am sure that I will be assassinated, since it would not be the first time, but this one does nothing but stand, as if waiting for an invitation to come in. He takes the hood off and it is as if the time itself stops, since I am looking at my history, my brother, my Sasuke.

There is a crooked smile on his lips and we just keep watching and taking each other in. I get up from my chair and I start walking towards this ghost, who looks familiar and so real. God, I was not told anything, I curse and he just laughs, and I tell him that I am not sure if he is real or not. Sasuke walks to me and takes my face into his palms and looks me in the eyes. Like he always did. I am real, he says and kisses me on the lips and real he is. I said I would come back, he then breaks the kiss and continues. I see you have come a long way too, you look pompous in that fucking uniform, he groans and now it is my turn to laugh. They made me, I snort and then I just rest my eyes on him.

You waited, Sasuke says to me in a tender voice, and I am not sure if it is a question or not. Well, four years is a fucking long time to stay celibate, so you can guess how long I have been blue-balling, I snort and my brother just looks at me wide-eyed. You sacrificed, I sacrificed, I smile. How did you even get in here, I ponder aloud and Sasuke just snorts. You learn tricks, he smiles and his smile is so infectious.

There are running steps in the hallway once again and it feels like a déjà vu of sorts, but this time around I get to say to the guards that he is with me. I dismiss them without breaking my eye contact with Sasuke. Let us talk in private, I smile at him and we walk into my quarters. No, we did not really get to talk, since the second he pushed the door close and the lock clicked, he smashed me against the wall and devoured my mouth.

The kisses hurt and we press into each other like our lives depend on it and pull and tug. Sasuke pulls me up and I wrap my legs around him while kissing him and tasting him. He carries me into my bed and dumps me there and climbs on top of me. He sits on me his legs ajar, keeping his eyes on me and I just pant under him knowing full well that the setting has changed. Strip, he growls and I do what he orders. You too, I huff and he complies, although with second thoughts. I can see why.

His upper body is full of scars and cuts and burn marks. I run my fingers on them and his eyes are narrow. I do not ask him the origin of them, the look on his face tells me enough. Sasuke crouches so that his face is right in front of me and only inches apart. I want you inside me, I want you to be the first and only, he huffs into my ear then and shivers run down my spine. He has never let me before.

 **So, what did you think? Delight me!**


	11. Chapter 11

_I now offer you sci-fi taking place in space! I've written dystopian sci-fi before, but this is actually the first time I'm doing a story like this. Oh and not to forget, this is an incest story, so be warned. I got into space mode thanks to The Martian and brother incest is quirky and it fits this setting well. Both Sasuke and Naruto have dark pasts here and their current life isn't all sunshine either and well, the world I'm offering here – does the same moral code apply or better yet, should it? You decide._

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

 **Pairing** : Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

 **Summary** : Two stepbrothers trying to survive in space while dreaming of becoming pilots for the Alliance. When life deals you nasty cards and you learn secrets about your family history, who you can you turn to? Family relations, those are quite easy to overlook or? SasuNaru/NaruSasu. Rated M for sex, language and incest.

 **Disclaimer** : I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

I bury my face into Sasuke's neck and begin sucking the delicate skin that bruises easily. We huff and puff, kiss and grind. We roll around until I settle in between his legs, Sasuke lying on the bed like a goddamn mythical mermaid. I bend over to kiss him and at the same time I push my spit-coated fingers inside him. He mewls into my mouth and his insides are so extremely hot that they burn my fingers. I feel him around, adding more fingers and his panting fills up the room.

More, his hoarse voice begs and I pull out. I adjust myself into a better position and raise his ass to enter. My cock slides into him, first the tip, and the rest I have to push through his resistance and he just groans sexily. The burning sensation engulfs my cock and the warm cave sucks me in until I am inside him up to the base. Sasuke wraps his arms around me and orders -or begs- me to move and I begin to pull out only to dive in deeper.

Sasuke's ass makes squishy sounds as I move inside him and the tightness tickles my balls. I really need to concentrate so that I will not cum right away. My brother's eyes are closed and as clichéd as it sounds, the expression on his face is surely wanton. Faster, he pleads and I keep kissing him and fucking him like crazy. I sink my fingers into his hips and pull him deeper into me and pound his soul away.

Soon his stomach tenses and all the muscles cramp as his beautiful cock bursts its content in between us and all over his chest. Just seeing him cum from me doing this to him sets my own orgasm into motion and it is like falling off a cliff. The burst of feel-good washes over me as I explode into his ass and spray his walls with white cream.

We are both out of breath and I just bury myself into him, latch myself to his skin like a baby. I pull out and roll next to him and he turns my way. That was good, he smiles and I smile back. Perfect, I beam at him. It is warm and we both doze off only to wake up a couple of hours later to switch roles. Now it is his turn to fuck me senseless and orgasms burn my body to embers. Sasuke keeps repeating that he loves me so fucking much and to every love, I reply with my love. At the end of it all my ass is so full of cum that it feels like I am shitting myself when it pours out.

The morning light burns my shut eyelids and it takes time to peel them open. I am sticky and sore and so much so – alone in the bed, the sheet crumbled around my feet. Sasuke stands looking through the window with his whole attire on and really, I do not know what he is thinking. I get to a sitting position and ask him what the fuck is he looking at, and he just snorts that it just great to see a window and also be able to look through it even if there is nothing to look at. There is this weird feeling like something is off.

Sasuke pulls his hood on and I can sense the intention of leaving from his posture. Where the fuck do you think you are going, I breathe now suddenly very awake. I…I just needed to see you, for the last time, like this, he says in a hollow voice. There..was never a possibility that we could be together, you know that right, he says and turns around. You need to be the you you are, get married and have awesome kids and I need to stay in the shadows or better yet, vanish, I would do it for you…, he spouts those words so easily. With me, you would always have to be on the run, Sasuke sighs and cocks his head slightly.

And, you thought that the best solution would be to come here and cum into me -pun intended- and then tell me that you would disappear once again and fuck, like I would just continue as if nothing ever happened? I ask him and I know my voice betrays me. Something along the line, he groans. Well, my intention was to watch you from afar, but…Sasuke grins slightly, but it is a passing thing. I get off the bed and start putting my clothes on.

Very jovial of you, really, but no thanks, I reply to him, determination coating every word that leaves my mouth. We were supposed to be free after the goddamn beacon thing, and I fucking waited you like my life depended on it, so no, you do not get to decide what I do, I am coming with you, I tell him sternly. He just stands there looking dumbfounded while I pack the little things I actually own. Most of the shit here is not mine. It has been you and me since the beginning, let us keep it that way, I continue.

Sasuke is silent for a while until he walks to me looking awfully full of emotion. He halts my movements and makes me look at him. Then he raises his palms to my face and pulls me really close to him. You cannot even imagine how much I love you, how much I have always loved you, he whispers and closes the gap landing his moist lips on to my awaiting ones. The kisses are tender, rubbing and soft, very erotic even. You know it is going to be shit out there and we need to run for the rest of our lives, Sasuke looks at me darkly, obviously still thinking about ditching me. I do not care, I breathe and dive in for another kiss.

Sasuke's hard cock feels demanding against my crotch as we push more tightly into each other. I have wanted you since forever, he groans and kisses my chin and then neck. I am a bad big brother, he murmurs into my ear. I love the fact that we are made of the same building blocks, he continues with a horny voice that yet still trembles slightly. It makes you a part of me, he grunts. We need to dye my hair, but before that, I need you to fill me up again, I moan into my brother's ear and he surely agrees.

After ruthless and desperate fucking our clothes still on, we end up turning my hair from blond to black. My new look is almost identical to Sasuke's and it is now that I can clearly see our resemblance that was not there before, not like this anyhow. We pack the rest of the shit we might be needing and then we exit the same way Sasuke came in. The whole building is like sleeping, it is goddamn early and no one seems to notice anything. No one thinks I would leave. I am glad that they believe so.

We are through the gates when the city finally starts to wake up and we both know that we have exactly an hour to get to the nearest shipyard. We manage to get there unnoticed and even buy us a ship that looks like crap. It works, even if it looks like a piece of shit, the owner tells us and we decide to take it. It is not like we have that many alternatives to choose from.

We get something to eat and in the cafeteria the news on the screen state that the young Alliance Governor is nowhere to be found, and that the Alliance may think that I am kidnapped. Which I am, in a sense. The waiter shakes his head and states that the governor is probably dead by now and no one pays any attention to us. We have our hoods on, but my hair is black and it falls on my face, so that helps out too. We need to get moving, Sasuke huffs and we pay and take our leave. I follow my brother out and his back looks strong before me, so easy to follow.

I love you, I whisper and wrap my fingers around the fabric of his soft cape and I keep a hold of it. I cannot believe we are going to be free, I continue silently and I can hear Sasuke's wordless breaths. We get on our ship and leaving is easy and hard at the same time. We are not sentimental about our past or anything, but we cannot return to Nebula ever again. We proceed to takeoff, set the rocket motors to Astram and set the mode to autopilot. Twenty minutes later we are out of the orbit and our journey to the unknown has started.

 **One more chapter to go! So, any thoughts? Like it or not?**


	12. Epilogue

_I now offer you sci-fi taking place in space! I've written dystopian sci-fi before, but this is actually the first time I'm doing a story like this. Oh and not to forget, this is an incest story, so be warned. I got into space mode thanks to The Martian and brother incest is quirky and it fits this setting well. Both Sasuke and Naruto have dark pasts here and their current life isn't all sunshine either and well, the world I'm offering here – does the same moral code apply or better yet, should it? You decide._

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

 **Pairing** : Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

 **Summary** : Two stepbrothers trying to survive in space while dreaming of becoming pilots for the Alliance. When life deals you nasty cards and you learn secrets about your family history, who you can you turn to? Family relations, those are quite easy to overlook or? SasuNaru/NaruSasu. Rated M for sex, language and incest.

 **Disclaimer** : I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

I am lying naked and sweaty next to Sasuke, my head resting on his likewise naked chest. The air is stale and the only noises heard are the constant beeps and other sounds the ship makes. It almost feels like we are back on that dead planet, except that the heater works. How long ago was that again? Sasuke's chest rises due to his breathing and I can hear the faint beatings of his heart. Are you awake, I ask him and he grunts back. He shifts a little so that we are in a better position.

On Astram, let us get married, Sasuke smiles at me. No one knows who we are and I bet no one cares enough, he continues. It is relatively easy to get fake IDs, he now laughs. I want to have a family with you, a normal life, well, as normal as it can be, Sasuke keeps on going and surely that sounds thrilling. Either that or on the run forever, he groans and the latter does not sound like a permanent solution no matter how you look at it.

I do not reply instantly, but instead I envision it all. How we could be other people in other lives, but still connected so that only we would know. I am kind of tired of walking on the wild side, Sasuke huffs and I know what he means. It just wears you out. We probably cannot leave it all behind, but at least we could blend in. I want to have kids that look like you, Sasuke says and tells me that they can do that nowadays. Like have biological kids without a mother and of course it could not be the same thing, but still.

I did not know you are that obsessed with me, my brother, I laugh and look at Sasuke. Instead of laughingly punching me or something alike it, he looks at me sternly and studies my face. Sometimes you scare me, I laugh awkwardly, since I cannot sense any humor in him right now. No, sometimes I scare myself, he says and then kisses me softly and of course smiles into that kiss.

The End

 **Soooo, what did you think? I would love to hear!**


End file.
